Six for one
by cutebeast64
Summary: Collection of unconnected drabbles and one-shots about the Generation of Miracles and their love for Kagami Taiga.
1. Chapter 1

In my blog FuckyeahGomxKagami, I've been takng request to some drabbles, so I decided to upload them here too! Hope you like it. Complete unconnected stories of GoMxKagami. First one, here we go!

**1. Cute**

If any former member of the invincible Generation of Miracles from Teikou, would have been requested to describe in one word the tiger of Seirin they fought over constantly, that word would probably be "cute". And that would be the only thing in which they agreed when talking about him. Even so, everyone else (including Kagami) had troubles accepting the use of that word to describe him, for he constantly scared other people with his presence and could not get along with small children. But those kind of replies and examples were not enough to make them change their opinion. He was cute, and that was the end of the discussion.

Even so, if they were to explain exactly what part of him was cute, and get to a common decision, a war of will would begin, for they got very specific and contradictory ideas of which part of him was cute.

Kuroko was confident about his decision, as he was sure, he knew his light more than anyone else. And for him, the cutest thing about Kagami was the fact that below that though guy attitude, he got scared by a lot of things. The faces he made, trying to look tough when he was to the verge of crying for help were his favorite thing about him. And so he could not prevent himself from telling him ghost stories, showing him horror movies and chase him around with dogs. It was also pretty nice when Kagami hugged him when they watched horror movies and slipped into his futon too scared to sleep alone afterwards.

Aomine on the other hand, stated that as the rival he had always searched for, Kagami's cutest faces where the ones he made when they played together. The defiant smile of Kagami as he asked for another game and the sparkling eyes which looked at Aomine's plays with pure admiration were enough to boost both his ego and his love for the tiger. The time they spent together was priceless for him, as he could be himself and smile from his heart when he saw Kagami's lovely grin.

Kise differed from both decision, affirming that the cutest thing about Kagami was his embarrassed face. Or to be more specific, the face of embarrassment he made trying to deny that he actually didn't hated the skin-ship of the blond. The fact that he would let Kise cling from his arm, hug him and lean over him without more resistance than some angry statements which lacked credibility as they were accompanied by a cute blush, was enough prove of that.

Midorima had some troubles saying that he was cute, but as soon as he finally admitted it, he found impossible to accept anything different from his idea of Kagami's cuteness, which for him was his blunt kindness. The fact that he would help people that he hardly knew was cute to start with, but the fact that he would make an extra effort to remember little details about people he cared about was the final knockdown for him. He still remembered when Kagami gave him a replacement for the lucky item Takao lost on a very unlucky day for him, because he had heard Oha-Asa on the morning and casually had the same thing between his stuff.

Murasakibara did not cared about the statements of him not knowing Kagami enough, sure that he knew him enough to know his cutest expressions, which were none of the previous stated ones. After all, they had all forgot about Kagami's face when he cooked. Especially the way he frowned and bitted his lower lip when he was concentrated, giving him a both calming and seducing expression that worked even better if the smell of baked sweets came along. And of course, the sincere happiness he showed when his cooking was praised, mouth wide open in the prettiest smile of all and the cheeks tainted with just a faint touch of blush, was even cuter than that.

At last, Akashi as the emperor that could not be wrong, alleged that Kagami's tears were even cuter. Maybe it was more accurate to say that he founded cute the fact that something like a corny movie or a sad book could make Kagami burst into tears. His thin moist lips trembling as well as his hands, which normally were hugging his own knees, his red eyes all watery and his short hiccups were all very cute, even more when he tried to deny it all blushed, unable to stop his tears from rolling down his face.

Then Kagami blushed at the continuous but not very pleasant praises he received on the discussion of the rainbow, denying every single one of them and shouting that he would never go out with them again, making them forget about their fight.

"Maybe we can play some basketball" Someone finally suggested and Kagami's anger vanished leaving no trace behind. His shouts became laughs, and still blushing a bit he gave them all the biggest smile of all. And in that moment, they would all agree once more. That was the cutest expression of their angel.


	2. Sleep

Hi there, cutebeast64 here with the second drabble! Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter.

* * *

**2. Sleep**

His red eyes opened in the middle of night, showing him nothing but the thick cover of darkness. He stretched over and yawned silently. The warm weight of two people leaning over him, made him remember where he was and what was he doing before falling asleep. It was a movie marathon planned out of the blue by Aomine and followed by every single member of the Generation of Miracles. If he remembered well the face of the tanned boy was of total discomfort and even hatred toward the ones that tagged alone without being invited. He thought it was better if they were all together, but at the same time he knew that a movie reunion at his place with all those members would be pretty difficult to control.

For what he could see with his red eyes half adapted to darkness, they had all fell asleep after him on the exact places where they sat to watch the movie. He was on the couch, resting his back over Kise's shoulder, his right leg over the furniture functioning as support for a sleeping Kuroko. He smiled softly, moving Kuroko just enough so he wouldn't fall before getting up, too thirsty to resist the desire of some milk.

He stood up, and rounded the enormous obstacle that Murasakibara was, for he was sleeping on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, his long arms extended over as if he were trying to monopolize every free space around. Once he could pass him the rest was fundamentally easy. He just got to the kitchen and served a glass of milk without turning on the lights, after all, doing that would only wake the other boys.

He finished his glass of milk and washed it before going to his room. The wide comfortable bed was ready to let him sink on it, calling him seductively… On that lonely room.

With a faint grin he took all the covers from the bed and the extra ones he had saved on the closet, along with some pillows, balancing on his arms the wide load he was taking back to the living room.

In silence and in darkness, he sorted out the covers and the pillows right beside the sleeping basketball geniuses.

For Midorima that was sleeping stoically on a chair, letting his lucky item (a stuffed frog) he took out his glasses and put back the frog on his arms, putting him two covers as his skin was freezing cold. A kiss on the cheek when he frowned in his sleep.

For Akashi that had feel asleep in a very uncomfortable position on the other chair, legs crossed and head falling to a side, he put a pillow on his side to help him keep his head straight and uncrossed his legs, thinking that they could go numb if he kept them that way, and put two covers over him. A kiss on his cheek too, hoping that he would not wake even thought his face looked like he would soon open his eyes.

Right beside the emperor, Aomine was sleeping on the ground on a strange position, leaning on the chair of Akashi but almost falling to the ground, his legs fighting for space with Murasakibara's arms, all crumbled and twisted. Kagami laughed as soft as he could, trying to not awake them, before taking him off the chair, letting him rest his back on the ground and his head on a pillow. Then he fixed as he could his legs, taking Murasakibara's arms to a side for that, before finally putting him his share of covers. When he complained with some insults in his dreams, Kagami gave him a kiss on his forehead, making him silent again.

Murasakibara mumbled something and moved his arms, extending them over the table as his face rested on the cold surface. He was just like a child, and unable to resist it, Kagami kissed his hair, lifting his head just enough to put a pillow below him. Once he felt the soft pillow under his face, Murasakibara smiled and wrapped both his arms around it. He really was a big child. So big that two covers weren't enough for him, needing four covers to wrap his body.

He only got two covers left and two pillows. He looked back at the couch, were the space he occupied before was still there for him. First he looked at Kise, his right elbow on the arm of the couch and his hand supporting his chin. It was amazing that he could maintain the balance in his sleep. After thinking for a moment, the red haired took the arm away from his face, supporting the model with his body, while he accommodated the two pillows over the arm of the couch in such a way Kise could rest over them without fearing to fall. His hair was really soft, and even with the little trail of drool on his chin, Kise looked really attractive, just as expected for a model. Kagami kissed his ear softly before sitting on the couch, he had run out of pillows, so he just rested against the blond like he was doing before getting up.

Then he pulled Kuroko, softly so he wouldn't wake up, and laid him over his own chest. He was in the middle of a really deep sleep, so it was easy to move him around, and unlike Murasakibara or Aomine, he did not moved around. He was really quite in his sleep, just like in his daily actions. Kagami chuckled to that realization, giving him a fast kiss on the forehead, then he put the two covers that rested over the three of them and returned to sleep.

Since he had got more than a year ago to that apartment he thought it was too big for him. The ridiculous amount of space only made him feel lonelier back then. But now that all those empty spaces were filled out with people he deeply cared about, he found a new way of happiness in owning that apartment. It was because of that enormous place he owned, that he could let them come and spend the night, making dinner for them, playing with them… Spending all the time he wanted with them. He was fortunate to have them. Each and every one of them. And even if he wouldn't admit it out loud yet, he loved them all with all his heart to a point in which there was no going back. And that was part of his happiness as well.


	3. Grab

Hey! It's been a long time since the last time I updated this... sorry! But your reviews made me think that I should keep on even with all of that! Thank you all! Well, here we go, let's read!

* * *

**3. Grab**

Tired of the comments of his two older sisters, who constantly asked when he would get a girlfriend, Kise got up from the table and took his lunch to the TV room. His sisters sulked and complained, but finally gave up and started to gossip. He sighed, looking vaguely at the screen. It was Oha-asa. He thought of Midorima and snorted. Casually they were passing cancer. So his lucky item was sunglasses, his lucky place was a court, his lucky person was a leo and his luck was in the pick "Is just perfect if you want to confess to someone, Oha-Asa suggest that you grab that person and steal a kiss" said the announcer. Kise laughed for the two seconds it took him to notice something important.

Midorima was an apathetic tsundere unable of making the first step, which made him less than a threat in the battle royal that the Generation of Miracles had at the moment concerning who would date Kagami. But right now, that simple statement turned him into a dangerous threat. His lucky person was a Leo, Kagami was a Leo and the program even suggested an aggressive approach. Kise started to tremble, cold sweat dripping down his face. That was no good, no good at all.

He had to decide quickly… Would he go and block him? Or should he call the other so they could all prevent his almost certain attack? His hands were shaking, the stress started to crush him under its increasing weight.

Breathing harshly, Kise finally got to the court where Kagami usually played on his weekends. He smiled when he noticed that the red haired was still alone, his expression as usual proving that nothing weird had happened... yet. Now it all depended on him being able to stop Midorima from getting close to him.

Just as he was getting closer to the red haired, planning to ask him for a one on one, the tanned shape of Touou's ace made him tremble. He had not called anyone. Why was he there? Had he found out in the same way he did? While he was thinking about all those possibilities, Aomine called the name of the red haired, who turned around bluntly just to be grabbed by his shirt. While Kise continued in shock, Aomine pressed his own lips against Kagami's, caressing them with his tongue for the whole second that it took Kagami to notice what was happening and push him aside.

- Aominecchi! What do you think you are doing?!- The shout of the model came even before Kagami could started to complain by his own.

- Kuroko told me about Oha-Asa. So I decided to take the first kiss of Kagami before that- Aomine replied shrugging a bit

- WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS THE FIRST?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?- Kagami shouted making them both look at him

- Well, it seems like it won't be the first one- The voice of Kuroko coming out of nowhere startled the three players. Kagami turned around to find the blue haired little boy staring at him, and before he could escape, the little hands closed a grip on his shirt.

While he was thinking on how to evade Kuroko's grip, the phantom player pushed Kagami over the ball he was playing with before, making him fall on his back, closing with that the distance between their faces in order to steal a kiss from his lips.

- Kurokocchii! You too?- Kise complained when he finally noticed what was happening, moving to a side when Kagami pushed Kuroko away and getting up, took a defensive posture.

- What is wrong with you all? – He shouted, clearly displeased by the current situation- Taking kisses like that…

- I'm late…- A bothered childish voiced said, making them all turn to see the giant center of Yousen walking into the court- It's difficult…coming all the way

- W-what? Y-you too?- Kagami asked retreating even more and covering his lips with his right hand- What's wrong with you all today?

- Kaga-chin… Can I eat your mouth? It looks so tasty~- Murasakibara ignored his complains walking straight toward him.

- W-w-what? - The red haired blushed to those words, stuttering his answer- No! You can't!

- Murasakibara-kun, stop- Kuroko intervened

- Why? You already took your kiss, now step aside- Frowning, the purple haired pushed Kuroko aside, before saying with a lot softer voice- Nee, Kaga-chin, I bet your tongue is even sweeter than a chocolate bar-

- W-wait! No, STOP IT!- Kagami blushed and trembled, being stopped in his retreat by the long strong arms of ace of Yousen, who pulled him closer, lifting him from the ground like it was nothing and closing his lips around Kagami's mouth in a greedy kiss.

Unlike the other two boys, Murasakibara took advantage of his strength to keep Kagami close, playing with his lips as he tried to make him open his mouth to make it even deeper. Kagami, flustered and confused, tried to push him away, moving as he could in order to free himself, obtaining nothing but failure.

- Hey, stop that- Aomine said, angry to an unexplainable point by that show.

- Right! Murasakibaracchi, stop it!- Kise whined

Murasakibara's face, however, showed that he couldn't care less about them or their complaints. Once Kuroko understood that he gave up on trying to make him stop and decided to say the most logical thing at the moment.

- That helicopter… it looks like the one Akashi-kun has, right?-

His blue eyes fixed on the sky right above them, where in fact, a black helicopter had stopped its flight. The determination that made impossible to go closer to Murasakibara or making change his mind, got destroyed in that second, and the purple haired released the red haired, letting him fall into the ground before getting as far away as he could.

From the shining black helicopter some wooden stairs fell down, and stepping on them, a red haired boy, dressed in Rakuzan's school uniform, started to go down. To everyone's shock and surprise, he got down pretty quickly and in perfect shape, giving the helicopter a sign to leave the place.

- Kagami Taiga, it looks like my former teammates had took advantage of you- The hetero-chromic eyes smiled at him while threating the other four boys- Did you thought that I would be as condescending to let something like that unpunished?

The four boys retreated some steps in fear, trying to articulate an apology that would let them escape, if not unscathed, at least alive from that situation.

- Y-you… are you going…to do the same?- Kagami asked, trying to prepare for danger, still sitting on the ground, on the same place Murasakibara had left him.

He was all flustered, his red eyes a little watery and his lips red by the constant attack of the other boys. Akashi was going to ignore him, but as soon as he noticed all that little things that made him looks so incredible desirable, he could not control himself any longer, and leaning closer to him he took a soft, chaste kiss from those outraged lips.

Kagami was thinking about defending himself, but as soon as he felt the soft caress of Akashi's lips over his own, he was unable to do anything against him, receiving, both confused and (surprisingly) relieved the loving touch.

- Even Akashicchi? That's enough! - Kise yelled, running pass Akashi and getting to Kagami's side. If everyone was taking a bit of those lips, it was unfair that he didn't had his own share.

Kagami was still wondering why he had felt relieved when Akashi kissed him, so he only noticed that Kise had come to his side, when those moist, soft lips pressed against his own. His red eyes finding the pretty model-face of the blond to close to his own like.

- You too Kise? - He pushed him away, brushing his lips with his hand, all flustered and confused.

- What are you doing, Ryota?- The threat of that golden eye made Kise shiver.

- B-but, even thought we agreed that no one would touch him everyone took a kiss!- Kise whined, feeling betrayed as he was the last of the present players in getting a kiss.

- You… what?- Kagami asked, narrowing his eyes as he frowned

- Ah…- The chorus of the five former players of Teikou felt heavy

- What did you agreed? - Kagami got up. All his resistance to the moment felt futile and stupid compared to the aura of danger and wrath that surrounded him- You guys agreed something about me…on my backs?

All the players gulped to the sight of that threatening aura…

- What are you all doing here? - Midorima asked frowning a bit. The culprit of all that chaos was the last in getting there, and for Takao's face, as he tried to recover his breath resting on the cycle it seemed like the travel had been really awful.

- Hey, you!- Kagami asked passing between the rest of the players, getting to Midorima's side and looking up at him with his eyes filled in wrath- Did you made and agreement with this guys about me?

Midorima looked at him and then at the other players. He did not quite understood the question, as he have not seen the whole scene. However, Kagami was really close to him, on a basketball court… It seemed like the perfect moment to follow the Oha-Asa prediction.

And so, ignoring the evil aura in Kagami's eyes and the scared look on the rest, he went ahead, took Kagami from his shirt and forced a clumsy kiss over him.

Kagami face changed in a second, pushing Midorima away and covering his blushing cheeks with both hands.

- What's wrong with you all? –He asked, wondering even more about why he had liked every single of those kisses than for the reply to the spoken question.

- They all like you, idiot- Takao replied, finally getting back his breath

- B-but…-

Kagami tried to say something smart but he couldn't. They liked him. He liked them. He blushed even more, his anger coming back to him with even more strength that before.

- YOU IDIOTS! WAS IT SO DIFFICULT TO SAY SOMETHING? INSTEAD OF COMING AND INTERRUPTING MY PLAY AND MOLESTING ME! YOU FREAKS! SEXUAL HARASSERS!

He punch all of them in the faces and ran away after that, but it was that insult what remained in their heads… They couldn't deny it either… as Kagami couldn't deny that in some days, he would probably forgive them.


	4. Sickfever

Hey there beautiful ppl that ship gomxkagami! Here I have some more cute comedy! Btw, someone asked me why this fics weren't in my tumblr page... well, is because I'm writing them for another blog that is only about gomxkagami, as requested by some of my follower. You can actually find the most recent ones there, since it takes me some time to upload the same drabbles here, so go onto that page and follow me (?) ok, no, but I do reblog a lot of gomxkagami stuff so it wouldn't be so bad either, right?

* * *

**4. Sick/Fever**

Whatever: I'll write whatever you want fever/sick (I love writing this but is truly challenging…they are 6, fucking 6 *reconsidering her life choices*) Hope you like it anon.

When Kagami failed to class, Kuroko felt unsettled. Lunch hour passed without notice of the red haired, and Kuroko's anxiety turned into worry. Classes ended and Kuroko walked to the gym, searching with his blue eyes the shape of Kagami. He wasn't there. The blue haired boy even asked to their teammates if they knew anything about the red haired. No one did.

At that point, Kuroko's worry grew so much he could not stay still. He left the gym without a word, ignoring Riko's threats, his right hand occupied texting his former teammates and now love rivals. "Kagami did not went to school today. He also skipped practice. Right now I am going to his place", he wrote. And that message got to all of them, making them forget about their own things in order to follow Kuroko's initiative and search around for the angel they all worshipped.

"I found him. He is at his place. It seems like he is sick, he has fever" Kuroko texted again, and all of them sighed in relive, forgetting about all the sick and twisted scenarios they had imagined in the despair of the moment.

"I'm close to a drugstore, I'll bring some medicine" Midorima texted a little bit after.

"We should make him some soup ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ" Kise suggested

"I'll bring the food." Aomine texted right afterwards, and a lot of complains about his capacity to actually buy food filled the group chat for a moment, before he could finally explain that he was usually on charge of buying ingredients when he ate at Kagami's place. That last statement dissipated the doubts on him but also raised a lot of discomfort as the rest of them did not had as much luck as him…

They also discussed who was going to cook, since they were all rookies in that matter. Kise said that he could try and imitate Kagami's movements as he did with basketball but no one trusted him enough. Akashi seemed like the best option but since he lived in Kyoto, it would take some time before he could get to Kagami's apartment. The same with Murasakibara, but in his case, everyone thought he could do anything but pester around.

Kagami was sleeping, unaware of the train wreck that will soon reunite at his place, not even noticing the pale blue gaze that was already over him, checking his unusual breathing. And he stayed like that, completely oblivious to everything, believing that if he rested for the rest of the day and the night that was yet to come, he would be healed for morning. Or so it was until some obnoxious calling made him aware.

- Tetsu! I brought the food! - The second member of the rainbow arrived, getting in without even asking, walking around the living room with the bag of ingredients he had bought.

- A-Aomine? - Kagami opened his red eyes and sat on his bed, his eyes turning around and his head hurting badly.

- Kagami-kun, is no good for you to sit, go back to sleep- said Kuroko in a plain tone, laying his hand on Kagami's shoulder.

He haven't noticed… therefore his reaction was the same as if Kuroko was a ghost, screaming and jumping to a side, which was no good for his condition, making him fall on like a rock on the bed.

- That's why I told you to rest- Kuroko shook his head from side to side, accommodating him once more.

- Oh, he really IS sick. I though, STUPID people could not get sick- Aomine joked walking in, the bag of groceries still on his hand.

- I'm not stupid! You moron! - Kagami shouted back, trying to sit again even though Kuroko held him down to bed.

- Aomine-kun, please be considerate of his state- Kuroko asked, frowning a bit and the tanned boy gave him a grin as sole reply.

Kagami tried to say something, but his head started to spin again and he had to close his eyes. Behind the darkness of his eyelids, Kagami evaluated that he was too tired and sick to kick both Kuroko and Aomine out of his house, deciding to sleep instead. He had made his mind on that point when another obnoxiously whiny loud voice called his name from the front door.

- Kagamicchi!- The blond model ran all the way in, as careless of manners as the boy that came before him, and entered the bedroom- He looks bad! We have to do something!

- Shhh, you are too loud, stupid- Aomine complained, walking to the kitchen with the bag of groceries

- That's right, be quiet, Kise-kun. Kagami-kun needs some rest- Kuroko explained, hitting the blond on the side with his fingers, getting a cute whine from him.

- B-but… what can we do?- Kise replied in a whisper.

Kagami looked at him, debating with himself between the danger his house was in with the three boys that had come, and the tiredness that told him to sleep again. Finally the later won, and he closed his red eyes once more, still worried about his place. He only wished for a little mess… getting out of his sickness to clean everything was not a pleasant idea in his head.

The next in coming actually knocked the door and asked if he could go in, before taking off his shoes and walking shyly toward Kagami's room.

He brought a bag of medicine in his right hand and a stuffed bear under his left arm.

- Kagami, get up- He asked harshly, making him open his red eyes once more to look at him.

The stuffed bear, too big to be put in a table, was resting on the floor besides Midorima, who sitting on a chair –who Kagami did not remembering having, not even in his room but in his whole apartment- held both a glass of water and some pills for him.

- I got you some medicine, take it- He explained, as Kagami sat with effort.

- T-thank you- The red haired thanked him sincerely, taking the pills from Midorima's hand, throwing them down his throat.

The green-haired gave him the glass of water, smiling faintly as he blushed, probably thinking in a way to dismiss the gratitude of the tiger.

Once he took the medicine, he went back to sleep. The indescribable weird smell coming from the kitchen startled him a bit, but he preferred not to think of it. If he did, he would most likely get up from the bed to protect his house, and he didn't have the motivation or energy to do so.

The next time he opened his red eyes, it was in response to Kise's soft and candid calling. The dark room was only lightened by the golden light that came from the living room through the open door. Three long shadows covered part of that light, as the other boys were watching from the door, like guardian dogs. When he sat he could notice a bowl of soup on Kise's hands and a spoon.

It seemed somehow suspicious, but the cute smile of the blond made impossible for him to reject it. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control the dizziness, and smiled back at the blond, thanking him from the soup.

- Don't worry, I can feed you- Kise commented when Kagami tried to took both the bowl and the spoon.

- W-what?- He asked, confused and angered.

- You are feeling bad, right? I can feed you- The dazzling smile of the model was too bright for him.

He looked back at the three shadows that stood by the door. Somehow he could imagine the four boys playing rock-paper-scissors while deciding who would feed him. Those stupid, useless, basketball addicts… And before him was a thick soup with unknown contents that smelled like it could have some dangerous things waiting inside. He did not even wanted to imagine the state of his kitchen…

- Open wide, aahhh- Kise started. It was disturbing how bright he shone in that situation. It almost seemed like he had waited for an opportunity like that.

"Who in hell wants to feed another man?" He asked to himself, opening his mouth. The spoon got in, leaving on his tongue the sticky, salty "soup"… He could not even start to imagine the ingredients from the flavor –and he certainly did not wanted to-.

- What in hell is this? What were you doing in my kitchen?- The flavor took away the little amount of manners and self-restrain he still had. Full of wrath he got up from the bed and walked like a zombie, making zigzags with his legs for he was too dizzy to walk straight.

- Hey, Bakagami stay put- Aomine tried to stop him, but Kagami would not take any of his shit. And so he pushed him to the wall with the little strength he had, before coughing his way to the kitchen.

It was worst, way worst that he had ever imagined. They had messed completely, not only with his kitchen but also with his living room. Steins of that sticky weird soup could be seen around the whole place, not to mention how much of a battlefield his kitchen resembled… He shouted at them with his hoarse voice, evading their attempts of taking him back to bed, coughing as he started to clean the mess that the other boys had made. It did not mattered to him how much they insisted in cleaning for him, he just could not trust them.

He felt dreadfully sick, his eyes could not focus and his mind was all weird. He felt hot and he could not stop coughing, he was hungry, and tired… But he found impossible to go back to bed leaving the things as they were. It was just… Not possible.

- That's no good, Kaga-chin, you have to sleep properly- The fifth boy arrived at just the right moment to stop his cleaning rampage, holding him from behind with his long arms and taking him back to his bed. He struggled and fought back, but considering the difference in height, muscular capacity and plain strength, it was impossible for him to get free.

The purple haired then proceeded to lay him down in his bed, and tuck him in covers, sealing his movements. He then tried to sleep once more, haunted by the images of his destroyed kitchen and the voices that apparently, were searching on the internet how to deal with a sick person.

- Ohh, so taking his cloths could help cure his fever- Aomine's voice made him open his eyes in fear. All five boys were surrounding him with lustful faces, which he thought, should not be directed to someone with fever.

- I-I'm ok like this- He replied, in a hoarse voice that no one heard.

- It's for your own good, Kagami-kun- Kuroko explained, while the other boys took the covers out, and proceeded to take his coat and pants out too.

- S-STOP IT! - He complained, not even a bit of strength left to resist their attack- You sexual harassers… What's so good….about undressing a man?

- It's you so everything! - They said in perfect synchronization, making him wonder if they had maybe rehearsed it.

Pants, socks, coat and shirt off, he was almost naked and completely vulnerable. Moreover he was freezing cold, and before he could control it, he had started to cough again, making the stupid boys panic. They throw the guilt over each other, fought over and over again, apologized, and finally decided to make Kagami take a bath (as another page said).

- I don't need a bath! - Kagami complained, as once more, Murasakibara was carrying him, this time like a princess.

They were on the hall when someone else entered the house, ignoring the procedures of knocking and asking as most of the Generation of Miracles, walking in like it was his own house. No, he walked in like it was the house of a servant.

- Why are you carrying Taiga almost naked, Atsushi? - The hetero-chromic eyes asked, a fake grin appearing on Akashi's face as he said that.

- It said…to bath- The purple haired boy stuttered his answer- Don't be mad… Aka-chin

- Then take him back to his bed and dress him again- Akashi ordered and the rest of the former legendary Teikou obeyed, taking the double eyebrow boy back to his room.

With disappointed faces they dressed him again with some clean and light clothes that Akashi selected from the drawers, and laid him back in his bed.

When Kagami showed his worry for his kitchen, Akashi replied with a dominant smile and the promise of calling a cleaning professional to take care of that. Promise that he fulfilled immediately after by making a call to a certain place.

- Don't worry, just sleep- He said with a caring smile, kissing his hand like a knight to the rescue- I'll take care of you, my Taiga.

Kagami narrowed his eyes a bit. It felt strange, being treated like that, but at the same time it felt a lot more trustworthy that the rest of the rainbow. They were really useless basketball addicts.

- Thanks- He smiled at the former captain of the Generation of Miracles, and he smiled back at him.

- Take a good sleep, my Taiga- Akashi continued calling him like that, and he decided to forgive it.

He was death tired, so he closed his eyes and let dreams form under his eyelids. He dreamed of playing basketball in the NBA with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, he dreamed of living with them, even in that far away future… He felt the pleasant coldness of a wet towel on his forehead and the soft voice of Kuroko, along with the caress of those small hands. He woke up a little after to eat some porridge that Akashi cooked from him and took the drugs that Midorima had bought for him before sleeping once more.

He dreamed again, this time something even weirder. He dreamed of a picnic with all of them, together, playing and laughing… They all said that he loved him in that dream, and kissed him over and over again. And it was a good dream.

When he woke up again, he was holding the warm hand of Aomine, fingers tangled like lovers usually do. He tried to let go from that hand, noticing on time that his owner was fast asleep by his side and that doing so would only wake him. And it was not just Aomine.

On the head of the bed, Kise was sleeping soundly, all curved over. To his side, Murasakibara had fell asleep too, both of his long arms passing over Kagami's legs. When he tried to move he noticed the warm body of Kuroko, that made a little ball, was sleeping to his feet. And on the other side, still on his chair, waiting for the moment to change the wet towel on his forehead, was Akashi, his hetero-chromic eyes half opened.

- Trouble sleeping, my Taiga? - He whispered tenderly- Is there anything you want?

Kagami shook his head slowly. He felt a lot better now.

- Let me change this- He said taking the wet towel that Kagami had on his forehead, and replacing it by another cold one- Does it feel good?

- Yes- He replied softly, making him smile.

- Good. Rest, get some sleep- He ordered in such a lovely voice that it didn't felt like an order at all.

- Are you going to sleep soon?- He asked

- Don't worry, we are taking turns- He replied softly- Because we care about you

Akashi didn't had to say it, since Kagami had already noticed. He had shouted at them, and he had certainly got angry at them, but he knew that they had nothing but good intentions. They were all worried about him, and had tried to help him. Even if they did a mess, they were all thinking about him. And they haven't failed as he felt even better now.

- Now, go back to sleep- The emperor ordered once more, and Kagami nodded.

- Thanks…guys- He whispered to all of them before closing his eyes once more.

Was it really allowed that someone was as blessed as himself at that moment? Loving and being loved by all of them… was it really ok to be that happy?


	5. Realize and Push -aokaga

AoKaga! This time is a couple fic of AoKaga, stay tuned for more GoMxKagami after this corny couple drabble!

* * *

**Realize and push**

It had been a while since Kagami had started to feel weird butterflies on his stomach when he was alone with Aomine. He also daydreamed about the tanned boy all day long and had weird dreams when he went to sleep at night. He even founded himself longing for the other boy all week long and rushing to the court on weekends, desiring to spend as much time as possible by his side.

Kuroko told him that it was probably love. Hiding the identity of Touou's ace, Kagami asked to his senpai for an opinion. They agreed with Kuroko and Riko even requested to help them to start dating, asking over and over again for the name of the girl. Obviously, he could not answer to her questions and felt too embarrassed to accept his "help".

More than that, he didn't shared the opinion of the others. Aomine was an arrogant jerk, stupid and useless in anything that wasn't basketball. If the answer to his feelings was love, then he thought, he was crazy and blind.

However he continued to expect, overly excited for the weekend, and once more he ran to the court with a smile on his face. He greeted Aomine, nagging him for being late and asking immediately after for the long expected one on one.

They played around like children and finally they sat, tired as hell, emptying the sports drinks they had brought along in two long sips. Then they made some small talk, about the school, about the classes, about their senpais and classmates, about the tv shows they both watched. The sun that was high in the sky when they met, was already hiding in the horizon when they decided to go back home. Aomine invited himself to Kagami's house, and showed him he had bought some food for that matter. Kagami insulted him in shouts, but finally acceded to let him go to his place.

"It's freezing cold" Aomine said looking up at the now black sky. Kagami agreed looking at the sky too. "Kagami… You know that I like you, right?" Aomine said, startling him.

He turned around, his face red, for both the cold and the shyness that the confession had awaken inside him. He awaited for a continuation of Aomine's words, but the other power forward stayed silent, his only reply a delicious grin that affirmed his intentions and seduced the red haired. The cold wind contrasted too much with the heat in his chest. The street they walked by was desolated. Frowning a bit, he tried to find the words to answer, losing himself in an infinite amount of possible phrases…

Aomine stepped forward, closing the distance between them and lend a soft kiss on the tip of his lips, making him tremble. Before that moment, he had his doubts about his feelings, he had even thought about pushing the other boy and running away. But now all of that had disappeared, leaving only the moist texture of those lips over his own and the delicious flavor of love on the tip of his tongue. He loved him. It was true. Everyone but him were right. He blushed again, this time embarrassed by the actions he was planning to do.

He jumped forward, pushing Aomine with all his strength toward the closest alleyway, far away from any curious look that could felt attracted by them. He continued to push him until he had him toward the wall, surrounded completely by darkness, trembling and hiding his face from the interrogative glare of those dark blue eyes.

"It's your fault" he mumbled, lifting his blushing face "Now I feel like I need to kiss you even more." He explained before fulfilling his desires by closing his mouth over Aomine's, searching with inexpert technique the way of satisfying his own need of tasting the other mouth. He went beyond those thin lips that had tempted him, caressing the other tongue that awaited there and exploring all around, his hands grabbing Aomine by the jacket and his red eyes firmly closed. His breath getting lost inside the other boy and his mind forgetting about anything that wasn't the delicious flavor of that first kiss.

"I thought American students knew how to kiss" Aomine joked, when Kagami finally retreated, blushing even more than before. His arms wrapped around the redhead's waist in a possessive grip that wouldn't allow him to escape.

"Shut up, moron" He replied hiding his face on Aomine's chest. He had done it on the heat of the moment, but right now it felt so embarrassing "It was because you did that"

"Yeah right… So, we are dating or something?" No answer came to that question. "I'm still going to your place right?" He asked again, but there was no answer for that either "So, you like me or not?" He continued to ask but now again there was no answer for him "If you answer I'll kiss you again." He suddenly thought of it, not actually believing it would work at all.

"Idiot!" Kagami finally replied, reuniting his courage to look him in the eyes "…Of course…I do. And you…are coming over…and…" he continued to reply to the other questions "and… I would like to…d-d-date…you."

"So you want a kiss that bad?" Aomine joked, placing his lips over Kagami's mouth before he could reply to that, sucking on his lips before entering his mouth, guiding the movements of that needy tongue. "Cute…"

"I'm not" Kagami's blush contradicted his words and made Aomine laugh a bit.

"Alright, you are not."


	6. Guardian

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, college is a bitch. But, but, but, I'm really happy to know that you like what I write! If I can contribute to fill this world an your heart with more allxkagami love then that's enough for me! Keep supporting me and I won't give up on this stories! I love you all!

* * *

**6. Guardian**

They made that promise right after the car accident and probably because of it. Even though it wasn't anything dangerous or serious, they all had the scare of their lives and more than one ended up bursting in tears. After all, it was their fault that the red haired had got involved in a crash accident.

"Is not your fault, I should have paid more attention" Kagami insisted every time they apologized, but no one could agree with him. They were at fault since they had scared him by chasing him around with a brown dog they had found as joke. They meant no harm by it, and no one thought that Kagami would actually cross the street while the traffic lights were still red. After all he always nagged them doing it (even if there was no car to be seen and that precaution was unnecessary).

They regretted deeply the miss they had made, and felt even worse when Kagami smiled trying to comfort them instead of shouting at them in anger. If the car hadn't stopped Kagami wouldn't have escaped with the light wounds and bruises he did… And no one wanted to think of that. Because it reminded them of the truth that they had discovered at the moment the car hit the body of the red haired, leaving them breathless and with the mind in blank: their ethereal happiness was way too fragile.

The second of the crash kept repeating in the back of their heads, appearing in their nightmares and disturbing them in class, more affected by it than Kagami.

That was the reason of that promise.

The promise they all made by their own, to themselves, at the exact moment they discovered Kagami was still alive and almost unscathed. And the promise they did once more in Kagami's recuperation party, all kneeling around the red haired as if they were about to propose.

"You said it was not our fault" Akashi spoke softly but imposing "But we cannot accept that. We did something unforgivable, for the most useless reasons. But thanks to that we realized that we love you even more than we ever thought. And that's why decided to tell you this today."

Kagami's hided his blushing face behind his hands, listening carefully but too embarrassed to reply.

"We all swear to protect you forever." The 6 members of Teikou's legendary Generation of Miracles said in a well-rehearsed chorus "We'll always keep you safe."

"Morons…" Kagami stammered with a trembling voice his answer "Forever is too much time…"

"Not for you" They got up from the floor and smiled at him, making him blush even more.

"You better keep that promise" He said, covering again his face with his hands as he was unable to resist to the smile of those six boys.

"That was our intention from the beginning."


	7. Loss

Who is on for some angst? Be prepared for crying. Warning: death of a character. You've been warned.

* * *

**7. Loss**

It couldn't be, right? It had to be some sick joke of some kind or some collective nightmare induced by Momoi's crazy food… Gulping and trembling, their faces got paler as they tried vainly to speak some words, not even blinking… They would have accepted any explanation, not caring about how irrational it were, as long as the evident truth became a lie. They could accept it as witchcraft, a dream, a fantasy an illusion, but never as the reality. Because if they accepted the current instant as a reality, then the smell of blood and the broken body on the floor, were also realities they had to face.

What have they done? Why have they even thought that might be funny? The dog they had used to scare Kagami had run away with the same deathly metal sound of the car breaking that body and throwing it away, that had frozen them…

"Kagamicchi?" Kise was the first one in break the silence, his voice usually loud and obnoxious had turned into a trembling thread on the edge of tears. His throat hurt almost as much as his chest, which felt crushed to the point where he could hardly breathe; the whole world before him got blurry and distant, turning around him like a heartless wind wheel.

"O-oi…K-kagami…" Aomine, trembling with a broken smile, dragged with effort his feet closer to the body that rested on the ground, stumbling upon a little stone after hardly advancing three steps, falling with all his body to the cold ground.

The stinging pain on his arms and legs, were little cuts started to bleed, passed unnoticed as the crushing pain in his chest took all his attention.

"Kaga-chin…Can't… can't be…" Murasakibara's voice broke into a childish cry before he could say the last word, as the giant let his body fell to his knees… His whole body suddenly felt as cold as ice, trembling in despair as the feeling of loneliness surrounded him… Wrapping his arms around himself and closing his purple eyes he tried to escape to the reality.

Aomine lifted his face, finding the still warm body of the player number 10 of Seirin right there; it wasn't an illusion. He reached out with his hand without getting to touch him… He was so far… His hair wet by the rain that pouring from the sky filled the street with dirty puddles, his lips stained by his own thick blood and his body strangely placed… It was just as if he were sleeping; his beautiful face didn't showed any pain.

Unable to find the strength to stand up, he crawled over the wet street, filled with Kagami's dissolved blood, his nails almost breaking as he used them to move, until his hand got to touch the smooth skin that he had loved so much, and everything became real in a second, bringing him all the tears he had saved in his life.

"KAGAMI-KUN!" The phantom player that was usually calm and quite lost all the control on his body, and slipping on the wet floor, falling on his hands and knees over and over again, rushed to the side of the red haired, his face distorted by the fear, the sorrow and the pain. His blue eyes filled with tears, his mouth opened as he let screams of pain leave his body over and over again, screams that made the gray sky tremble over them, screams like those of an animal deadly hurt. Finally he fell besides the red haired, placing his hands over that chest, which now, crushed by the impact of the car that had also misplaced his body, sank a bit under the small strength of the blue haired, making him panic even more…

"K-kuroko?" the threat of trembling voice that left those pale lips as the red eyes opened slowly, probably for a last time, took the words and life away from all of them. "Why… are you scr…eaming?"

"Don't talk!" Midorima, who had stayed motionless, his head in blank all that time, suddenly got enough control to say those words, taking his phone out of his pocket, trembling so much that it feel on the street by his side "W-we will… call an ambulance… It will be…ok" He tried to take the phone, but it slipped between his fingers and sliding on the street, crashed against a wall and broke… The green haired boy gulped, blinking twice, trembling as he couldn't find anything to do… the lucky item he had on his hand fell to the ground, breaking into small useless pieces of ceramic. "We have to call…"

Kuroko's screams sounded as if he was intentionally trying to break his throat. Kise haven't moved from his place now showing a broken smile between the tears that ran like a river down his eyes, accompanied by the cold rain, his nails ripping his skin as he scratched his arms at the feeling of uselessness that ate him from inside. Murasakibara, had become a little ball, kneeling on the floor, his head almost getting to his knees and his arms wrapping his whole body, like a lonely child. Midorima kneeled too, cutting his left fingers by accident with the pieces of ceramic without even noticing, completely affected by the situation… Aomine was lying in the floor besides Kagami, touching his face and crying helplessly… Akashi closed his phone, he had already called both the police and the ambulance. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't broken like the rest, but his hetero-chromic eyes had no light.

"Why is every…one, crying?" Kagami asked slowly, the blood following his words out of his mouth.

No one could answer that question, because no one wanted to make the reality into words; no one wanted to accept what was happening. Akashi walked closer, his body moving heavily, his clothes completely filled with water, pouring down as he advanced, and kneeled slowly besides Kagami.

"I love you more that you can even imagine… We love you more than anyone else, that's why…we are crying" He calmly turned into words what everyone would have wanted to say, caressing the black and red hair of the ace of Seirin with his right hand. "We love you, and we will continue to love you"

Kagami smiled to those words as the last light in his eyes started to disappear, along with the warmth of his body… And in the exact second his last breath abandoned his body, as if they could felt it, all of the Generation of Miracles let a painful scream escape the deepest part of his heart.

They called his name, they moved his cold body, broken in so many parts over and over again, they said they loved him as much as they could and kissed his lips until the blood that had tainted him was no longer there. And then, the blue and red lights shined over them, telling them just how late had the "help" come for them.

"Why is it that you are in all my losses, Taiga Kagami?" He whispered as the tears that he had contained until the last moment started to flow away, with the strong rain that wouldn't stop.


	8. Stop

People have asked me if last chapter was a one time thing, and to not write something like that again. Well, I did say this is a collection of unconnected drabbles, and that are wrote accordingly to the petitions of my GomxKagami blog, so I can't promise they won't be more death drabbles. They are pretty popular actually. Even so, they have nothing to do with the rest, and now again, here you have your normal program of fluff, humor and cuteness... Until someone asks me to write something different. By the way, sorry for the late update. Now here you go, comedy, cute, fluff for you.

* * *

**Stop**

Himuro smiled tenderly when Kagami made the defining dunk before his jet black eyes. He had finally got to accept losing to his little brother, and that smile confirmed it more than the words of praise he directed to him afterwards. After all the troubles their relationship had, being able to be like that again made Kagami so happy he could stop smiling, getting to the point he rushed to Himuro's side, hugging him, and even receiving a kiss from him on the cheek. It might have looked a little bit mischievous for an outside observer, but it was simple someone they used to do when they were children and that now seemed as a good way of showing they had successfully make-up.

On the other hand, for the Generation of Miracles, whose members were all playing with them that day, watching from just some meters the brotherly scene, that was only a wicked way from Himuro to let them know just how much of advantage he had over them on his relationship with the tiger. And that was not only unfair but also arrogant and extremely insulting (they thought).

The first one in complaining was Kise, whining about how Himuro shouldn't monopolize the red haired, clinging to the arm of Seirin's ace as he said that. While Himuro was still trying to understand how kissing Kagami's cheek could be called a way of "monopolizing" him, Aomine got closer, clearly prepared to start a fight, talking about going to other place to solve the problem and taking of his jacket in threatening movement.

Kagami attempted to help him but Midorima was now, along with Kise, preventing him from going back to Himuro's side, holding him possessively. In Himuro's mind the question of what was so wrong about his actions echoed again and again, until Murasakibara stood in front of him with a menacing face.

"If you don't keep your distance, even if you are Muro-chin I'll crush you" was the words he received, feeling more disturbed and scared than before. His actions had clearly disturbed the members of the Generation of Miracles, but he didn't even understood why or how. Even Kuroko, who was always so rational and calm, was giving him a cold intimidating glare that made him tremble…

"You should stay away from Taiga" The smile of the emperor as he took some scissors out of his pocket was the proof that he needed to get away from there as soon as he could.

"Everyone stop it! IDIOTS! FREAKS! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING TO MY BROTHER!" Kagami screamed pushing both Midorima and Kise to a side, getting to Himuro's side and standing before him in a protecting pose. "You better apologize with him right now!"

The menacing aura of the boys disappeared as they all started to apologize (with Kagami, not Himuro) asking him to not get angry with them. "It's because Muro-chin is so unfair" Murasakibara whined, hunching until he was close enough to Kagami to be petted in the head. "That's right, doing that in front of us!" Aomine yelled, frowning at the same time. "He should know his place" Akashi retorted still glaring him with his hetero-chromic eyes. "Even though we haven't even hugged you before…" Kuroko mumbled giving away the reason of their anger, and making them blush at the revelation.

"Are you jealous of him?" Kagami asked. The anger was gone, leading to a blushing laugh at their stupid actions, slightly embarrassed to think that they could be jealous of him. After all, why would they feel all jealous over him? Thinking about an answer only made him blush more. "You idiots, he is like my brother! It's obvious that we are close"

"But…" Kise tried to say something but Kagami petted his head before he could actually make it into words.

"Well then, let's hug!" Kagami proposed, his angel-like smile shining too much for their hearts and his arms wide open. Before he could measure how this decision could affect the members of the rainbow, he had been attacked by all of them at the same time, who tackled him with all their strength into the ground, giving him a hard pain on his back and a crushing pain on his chest. "That hurts! Idiots!"

But as soon as he looked at them, all smiling with a strange happiness that he had never seen before in them, he could do nothing but smile back, getting a bit flustered at the idea of them caring so much for him… It certainly wasn't a friendship type of "caring" or "liking". Their previous jealousy and actual happiness was enough to notice that, even for someone as obtuse as Kagami.

And goddammit, he didn't hate it either. He was actually pretty happy of being the center of all their attentions. With that in mind, far from getting angry with them and push them away to get up, he gave a kiss on the cheek to each and every one of them, starting with Kuroko that was closer to him and finishing with Kise, that was already starting to whine for being last.

"Now you don't have to be jealous anymore, right?" He gave them a wide smile, cuter than anything else in this world, his cheeks bright red by his own actions, and they all felt how their heart was being stabbed once more by the arrows of cupid.

They would certainly not wash their cheeks for at least a week…


	9. Roam and Undress

A bit of smut to forget about that bad angst xD Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for your support to this story!

* * *

**Roam & Undress**

*click*

The sound of the key unlocking the door was followed by the strong grinding sound of the hinges, as the weight of seven boys made it fell back way stronger than usually. Being fondled, and kissed and requested to touch back in the darkness, his heart rising as well as the heat in his body, Kagami could hardly think about anything other than the warm touches he received, making a mystery how he had been able to unlock the door while being pressed by the six boys against the cold plastic imitation of wood.

Now that the door was open, the boys had all became a circle around him, everyone looking for a space to place his hands over the body of the red-haired, whose lips were being stole every five seconds for a different pair of lips, silencing his attempts of complaining at the situation.

"C…close the door, you… morons" He attempted to say, resisting the intrusive kiss that Midorima was forcing over him, probably driven by the collective emotion and desire that could be literally felt in the air.

Someone must have heard his words, because the door was closed immediately after with a strong sound, the chain and the lock being put again. He wasn't sure who had done it, but he felt like Kuroko's hands had left his body for a moment, so it had been probably him.

When all six of them asked him to go to his place, two hours ago at the Maji Burger where their collective date has finished, their eyes showing with clarity their mischievous intentions, he feared for his integrity. To that point, the strange relationship they had, haven't gone farther than a casual kiss or some touching. Now they all wanted to go to AT LEAST the next base, and that worried him. Fighting with each other like children over a candy, they tried to demonstrate they deserved the first place over the others. Whichever the solution was, Kagami felt it wouldn't be safe; they all seemed like feral beasts decided to rip his clothes off if necessary. So he made the worst mistake of his life, thinking naively that it would save him, and invited all of them to his place. He thought they wouldn't do anything if they were together… He was so wrong…

As soon as they got to his floor, taking advantage of the darkness on the lonely hall, they started to roam his body through his clothes, biting his nape or licking his ears when he turned away from their kisses, breathing hardly against his skin and touring with his hands all of his body.

At first he tried to complain or fight back, trying to hit them or push them aside, but as the hot caresses that roamed up his chest and down his ass, passing over his abs, scratching softly his back, exploring every inch of his skin, he started to loss his will to fight; it felt too good for his own good. The lips that searched for his mouth did it always in a different way, making him change the pace from a wild one to a lazy one in seconds… All the sensations his body was experimenting at the same time made his reasoning fail…

Somehow, he was finally on his own place, still being attacked by those pleasuring hands that made him feel hotter and needier every second. His hands, conducted by the warm hands of the other boys, started to do the same they were doing to him, roaming and fondling those strong, muscular bodies, enjoying the feeling of their warmth under his hands, slipping on the sweat that covered them all, sticking their clothes to their bodies, as the heat was getting to the roof.

"Hot…" Kagami moaned sensually, feeling his own clothes sticking to his body and the sweat drops running down his face. In the shadows he could somehow noticed Aomine's distinctive grin at the same moment some hand started to get rid of his jacket, being helped at the moment by other two pair of hands… Akashi's somewhat cold fingers got beneath Kagami's t-shirt, getting it up and discovering the white skin jeweled by the drops of sweat that shined beneath the city lights that entered through the open window.

As Murasakibara took the fabric half-way, helping the shorter one to take it off Kagami's body, the emperor proceeded to place his lips over Kagami's abs, nipping on his skin and drinking the soft sweat as he licked it. Kuroko joined him right after, taking off Kagami's belt with his small hands as his mouth kissed and bitted his waist…

"W…wait…" Kagami asked, the air failing to fill his lungs, but they wouldn't stop.

His neck was suddenly taken prisoner by Murasakibara's mouth, who continued to caress his torso with his big hands, pressing strongly against his body, as if he wanted to make him all his property.

Aomine was pretty much enjoying his chest, fondling his pectorals as if they were breasts, playing with his nipples inside his mouth and squeezing them with his strong hands, making Kagami scream in delight, even when he continued to attempt in pushing him away from such a sensitive place…

"Unfair…Midorimacchi" Kise whispered when Aomine's hand went under Kagami's pants, rubbing against the ass of Seirin's ace. "I want to do it too…" Another hands went down his pants, fondling him even more than the first one, massaging him all over in such a possessive way, that seemed to be challenging the rest of them…

Only moans could leave his mouth, as Kuroko finally unzipped his pants, Akashi taking them down with the boxers… He was completely naked. In the darkness of the spacious room, only lightened by the street lights that sneaked through the glass of the window, he could hardly ascertain that the other boys were still dressed (or half-dressed)…

"Morons…" He moaned softly, trying to get away from them, covering his body full of hicks and small marks of property with his hands "You are all being unfair!... being all dressed…"

"Then, should we try to be fairer?" Akashi's soft smile made his heartbeat raise, for they all followed his command and took their clothes off, revealing their strong, well-formed bodies "Now, shall we continue?"


End file.
